1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated storage bag.
2. Description of Related Art
When traveling on extended car trips it is sometimes desirable to have access to food and beverages. Storing food in the passenger compartment of an automobile typically requires the use of an insulated cooler. Most coolers are typically rigid and bulky, and require a large amount of floor space within the car. Such coolers may occupy a whole seat or floor mat, thereby taking up valuable passenger space. It would therefore be desirable to have a cooler which can fit between the driver and front passenger of an automobile. It would also be desirable if such a cooler would provide ready access to open beverage containers being consumed by the driver and/or passengers of the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,242 issued to Brockhaus discloses an insulated cooler which can be collapsed into a flat position, so that the device can be used as a seat cushion. Although the Brockhaus cooler can be collapsed into a compact container for storage, the expanded cooler is still too large to fit between the driver and front passenger of a car. Additionally, the Brockhaus cooler will not hold open beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,612 issued to Gobel discloses a container assembly which has a bottle holder that can be attached to a container. Like the Brockhaus cooler, the Gobel container is impractical to use in the front seat of a car. Additionally, neither Brockhaus or Gobel disclose a container which can be readily mounted to the car, so that the cooler and contents do not move while the vehicle is being operated. It would therefore be desirable to have a portable insulated cooler which can be readily mounted to the floor of a car and provide access to open beverage containers.